


Random Tails

by Ambereyes90



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: A collection of random stories written for Fairy Tail.





	1. Chapter 1

It took the group only two years to find Aquarius' key, including frequent stops back to the guild to see Levy and Gajeel's twins, and their friends. After a year Juvia had joined them as well, not wanting to be away from Gray for long periods of time. Lucy sat in the park playing with Happy and the twins, letting Levy and Gajeel finally have time to themselves. "Just get it over with." Gray told Natsu as they stopped to watch as she laughed at the two children running around giggling with Gemini and Happy. Natsu glanced at him before returning his attention to Lucy. "I'm really not one for this stuff but, once you tell her… It'll be easier."

Natsu was quiet a minute. "What do you mean easier?" He asked. In the two years of traveling together the two had come to grow up and mature a little more and became even closer friends. Gray gave a small smile.

"You won't have to fight yourself." Gray told him as Natsu looked at Lucy as she played like she was chasing the four children, just as she would get up on them Happy would fly them away, making them all laugh. "I stayed out of it for the last several years, but you can't just keep acting like there's nothing. You guys were inseparable for the entire quest. Besides, sooner or later another guy's gonna come along."

"Don't you and Juvia have some big announcement?" Natsu scoffed. He heard his friend loud and clear but didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Gray smirked. "Yeah, but I bet she's already screamed it at everyone at the guild already." He said as Natsu smiled.

"Congratulations, Gray." Natsu smiled at him making him smirk and nod.

"Now it's your turn." Gray nodded towards Lucy and the children. "Trust me it's definitely not one sided."

Natsu gave a small nod and looked at his best friend. "Thanks, Gray." Gray nodded before he walked away, heading towards the guild hall. Natsu looked back to Lucy as she wrapped her arms around the twins making them laugh as Happy and Gemini tried to free them from the 'monster'. Gray was right there was something there. He had felt it for a while and he had been putting off saying anything by making stupid comments like when they first started the quest. He smirked, he told her they would be together forever, and she agreed. They had become closer, but he still back away and she did the same when it comes to making things official. It was time, he knew it and he wasn't going to lose her to another guy.

Natsu paused as a young man walked over to Lucy. He focused on them, listening to the conversation. "Hey, cute kids. They yours?" The man asked.

"I'm babysitting for a friend." Lucy smiled as the twins gathered on one side while Gemini and Happy went to the other side.

"Well you're great at it." The man smiled making Lucy smile back. "I was wondering… I know it's kind of creepy and all but, would you like to go out sometime?"

Natsu completely froze, was this it? Did he miss his chance? He watched as Lucy smiled but she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I would but… someone already has my heart."

"Oh, okay then." He looked a little hurt but took it well saying his goodbyes and walking away.

"I bet it's Natsu." Happy laughed as Lucy turned to him, her face red.

"Shut up cat!" She scolded.

"It is, isn't it!" He teased. "Lucy, you're turning red!" Lucy lunged at him but he took to the air out of reach still laughing and teasing her. Maybe he didn't miss his chance. Slowly he walked over and grabbed Lucy around her waist making her squeal in surprise as he spun her around and setting her back on her feet.

"Natsu…" Lucy said as she realized he had been close enough to have heard Happy teasing her. A new flush grew across her face.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled happily as he flew to him. "Guess what, Lucy likes someone!" He laughed as Lucy turned completely red as Natsu smirked. He almost missed his chance, he wasn't going to come that close again, and he wasn't going to miss time that could be together because he was afraid. Lucy turned away telling Happy to shut up, threatening to hurt him if he kept going.

"Happy, can you and Gemini watch those two for a minute? I need to talk to Lucy about something." Natsu said as Happy looked confused and Lucy looked worried.

"Yeah, okay." He finally said before he flew over to get the kids involved in a game of catch the flying cat.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked worried as he took a step closer.

Natsu looked at her another minute, he took down every enemy put in front of him, he faced off with Zeref without batting an eye, why was he so afraid of this girl, no woman, in front of him. "Listen, Lucy there's something I wanted to talk to you about for a while now…" He paused a minute. "Lucy, I know I said we would be together forever, but I never..." He shook his head as she looked at him fear creeping into her eyes. "Lucy, do you want to be with me forever?" He asked quickly.

Lucy looked at him confused before she took in how worried he looked, and she couldn't help the little smile. "Of course I do, Natsu."

"Will you make it official?" He asked as if he was ready for her to yell at him.

Lucy smiled at him as her red tint slid back across her face. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Natsu looked worried before he gave a little nod. "Maybe."

She giggled. "You're such an idiot, Natsu." She smiled. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." He looked at her as a smile spread seconds before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised but a moment after she rested her hands on his chest as his went to her waist. As they broke the kiss they rested their heads together. "Natsu?" He looked at her. "Forever means forever, okay?"

"Right." He smirked before Happy and the children all started to giggle at them

"See, I knew it was Natsu." Happy laughed.

"Shut it, cat!" She yelled at him as he took off to the sky's again as Natsu chuckled and grinned at her making her smile and blush.

"We should get ice cream for everyone!" Happy smiled as he landed with the twins who started nodding and cheering for ice-cream.

"Your mom's so going to hate me if you go home all hyped up." Lucy sighed looking at the twins.

"Then we'll just have to wear them out before you take them back to Levy and Gajeel." Natsu grinned as he grabbed a twin in each arm, pushing them to sit on his shoulders as he started towards the ice cream with Happy flying overhead

Lucy looked at Gemini. "I'll get you some later okay?" They nodded before they went back to the celestial world before she followed Natsu and Happy. Lucy watched as he got them ice cream then took them to run around the city. She laughed and remembered when she had helped him watch Asuka while Bisca and Alzack went on a job. He really was better at taking care of kids than he usually acted. She watched as the twins started another game of catch the flying cat while Natsu laughed watching Happy dodge their little hands.

"You okay Luce?" He asked looking over at her as she stared off into space.

She nodded. "Yeah." She smiled softly at him. "Just remembering that time Bisca and Alzack asked you to watch Asuka." She smiled as he grinned. "She was a handful, but she was doing it for her mom and dad." Her smile got a little bigger. "You were her hero, especially after she shot down those thieves." She smiled as he chuckled.

"She's a little sharpshooter." He grinned as she shook her head but never lost her smile.

"You're really something, Natsu." She smiled as she walked closer to him watching as Shutora and Yaje ran after Happy. "Did you hear about Gray and Juvia?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah." He grinned. "Isn't it great? They're getting married." Lucy smiled and nodded. "I'm glad he's happy."

"I'm glad we're all finding happiness." Lucy smiled as Natsu nodded and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Me too." He said as he looked down at her. Lucy smiled as she pulled him into a kiss that was broken by Happy leading the kids straight into the couple before Natsu and Lucy started chasing them back on the way to the guild with Happy leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu stood to the side of the guild, quiet, watching the others before he smelt a familiar scent as a young woman came to stop at his side. "What are you doing in the shadows?" She asked. "Why aren't you running around like you usually do? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." He said as he turned away, leaving the guild.

"But… Natsu…" Lisanna said worried.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "He's just a little lost right now." She turned and looked at a smiling face. "Natsu always looks for the future and what to live for but its never easy to let go of the past, especially the most painful memories."

"What could bother Natsu so much that he acts like that?"

"There's actually a lot more in that head of his then everyone thinks." Lucy said softly. "Tonight, it's Igneel. It's the anniversary of his death."

Lisanna gasped. "I completely forgot. How could I forget something like that? I should have… oh no… maybe I should go talk to him."

Lucy shook her head. "He'll be okay. He's Natsu after all." She watched Lisanna nod before Lucy walked passed her and towards the exit, saying good night to everyone. She sighed, how could she have forgotten such an important thing?

Lucy walked the streets and made her way to the park where she found a certain pink haired dragon slayer looking at the sky. "Do you remember any of the constellations?" She asked as she stopped behind him.

"Only the one." He said before he turned and looked at her. "Igneel taught it to me when I was a little kid. He said it was the very first dragon looking over us." He looked back up at the sky. "It's hard to see in the middle of Magnolia though."

"Most of the stars are. I wish I knew a place that I could really see them." She said with a soft sigh as she walked closer to him.

He smirked and looked at her. "I know a place." She gave a smile as he took her hand.

Lisanna walked the streets thinking about how horrible she must be to not remember something that was so important to Natsu. She was his friend and maybe one day they could be more. She sighed sadly as she reached the park. It was one place that she always seemed to be able to sit and really think things through. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the two standing in the middle. Lucy was several steps behind him as they looked back at the sky. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could see a small smile come to Natsu's face as he turned back to look at Lucy who moved to his side. They smiled at each other and he took her hand, pulling her away.

Lisanna felt her heart constrict. How was it that even on the painful days Lucy could always manage to pull a smile from Natsu when she could barely get him to look at her before he isolated himself. she decided to follow and see what was going on. She watched them as he helped her through the woods and to a tall over hang, several miles away from town.

"Wow, you really can see them much better out here." Lucy smiled as she looked up at the stars. Natsu watched Lucy admire the sight as he gave a small smile. "What one was the one Igneel taught you again?" She asked snapping him from his thoughts as he walked up behind her, searching for the bright stars that light of the first dragon.

"There." He said as he bent slightly to make her follow exactly where he was pointing. "See the head and wings and that really bright one is the eye. Igneel said it was the dragon's soul."

"I still can't believe I never knew that one." Lucy said with a smile, seemingly unaffected by how close they were. "My mom taught me the zodiac." She said before she started pointing the stars out, showing him where each on was. The two fell silent as they looked at the sky together before Natsu dropped his head on Lucy's shoulder.

Lisanna watched, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lucy turned around and let him rest his head on her as she wrapped him in a hug. "He told me to stand up and think about what I will live for, but… even though it's been five years… I can't stop…"

"I know." She said softly as he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Luce." He said as he sniffled, trying to control himself. "I know you miss your parents too and with everything you don't need me being a mess."

Lucy shook her head before she gently took his face in her hands, making him look at her. "Don't you even think like that. You know I'm here for you. I've always been here, just as you've been at my side through everything." He looked at her. "You promised me that we'd be together forever right?"

"Yeah." He said with a slight nod.

"Well all of this goes with it. I gave you my heart and you gave me yours. The good and the bad, the strong and the weak. We do it together, okay?"

Natsu managed a sad chuckle as he nodded, and they pulled each other back into a tight hug. "Together, forever." He said. "I love you, Luce." He whispered before he kissed her temple.

"I love you too, Natsu." She smiled and held him in her arms. "Don't push me out okay?" He just nodded and the two stood for a moment longer. "Come on, let's head home. I'm sure Happy wandered home when we weren't in the guild hall and he's probably going crazy, worried about where we are." Natsu nodded and let Lucy lead the way back to her apartment. Lisanna stood in complete shock before she took off back to the guild hall. She knew she saw and heard things she shouldn't have, she knew deep down that Natsu had fallen for Lucy, but it still hurt. She took off to her room, running passed Mira and Laxus who both looked after her confused.

"I wonder what that was about." Mira said softly.

"She's your sister, you deal with it." Laxus said earning a hard look before Mira wandered off to find out what was going on with her sister. Once Lisanna broke down she couldn't help but let it all fly. She told Mira everything from how she had forgotten about Ingneel's death to what she had seen and heard on the cliff.

"I'm sorry." Mira said as she held her heartbroken sister. "I know you liked him but I'm sure you even saw that his heart was with someone else. Even when he didn't even know it." She held Lisanna who nodded.

"I know it just… hurts…"

"I know." Mira said softly as she shushed her sister and just held her, letting her vent and get it all out.

Lucy couldn't help the smile on her face when she felt arms snake around her waist as they entered her apartment. He picked her up and laid her on the bed next to the sleeping Happy before he joined them. "Natsu, I need to change first." He sighed and let her climb from the bed to head in the bathroom and change before she came back to bed. She found Natsu shirtless as he gently moved Happy into a little bed they had made for him for when they stayed at her apartment.

She smiled as she walked up, looping her arms around his waist. "Thanks, Luce." He said as he turned to look at her. "For everything."

"Of course." She smiled before she tugged at his arm. "Now come on, we need to get some sleep." He just nodded and laid down beside her as she covered them both. She saw him look out the window. She leaned over pressing a kiss to his cheek. "He's so proud of you, just like me and Happy and everyone of your friends. We're all so proud of who you grew up to be." He looked at her as she smiled. "And never forget that he will always be with you, no matter what he's always in here." She touched his chest. "And even your magic is a part of him, fighting at your side."

Natsu gave her a small smile. "I know. You remind me every year."

"Well until you remember it, I'll have to keep telling you every time." She smiled. "Now sleep, Natsu." She said as she cuddled into his side, resting her head on his chest. She knew she had a trouble night ahead as she did every year. A night of calming his nightmares of losing Igneel all over again right in front of his eyes.

The next day Natsu and Happy went to the guild Hall while Lucy was getting ready. He still didn't feel like himself, but Lucy always knew how to help him through that painful day and night. He sat at the bar where Mira handed him a drink while the other guildmates continued their loud laughing and talking. "You okay, Natsu?" She asked making him look back at her as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great." He grinned as Happy caught sight of Carla and took off making him smirk.

Mira gave a small smile. "I bet Lucy knows how to make you feel better." Natsu nearly spit out his drink as he looked at her in complete shock. They had been together since soon after they started on their hundred-year quest. Erza, Gray and Wendy were the only ones who knew how close the two had gotten but he knew those three wouldn't go and announce it to the guild. Mira smiled at him. "Lisanna was worried. She went for a walk and saw you talking with Lucy."

Natsu looked at his drink in his hands. "Oh." He said as he remembered his conversation with Lucy as his face tinted red. Lisanna had been there, she had heard everything he said, she watched him cry.

"Don't worry. Lisanna told me what she witnessed but neither of us will say anything." She said softly. "I know how much you loved Igneel, and how much it hurt when he passed. And I know how much you love Lucy." She laid her hand on his making him look at her before she smiled again and turned to help the other guild members who wanted more drinks.

It took another hour before Lucy arrived and walked over to the bar, sitting next to him with a small smile. "You okay?" She asked watching him scan the room.

He nodded. "Yeah, just…" He looked at her. "Mira told me Lisanna saw us talking last night."

"She did?" Lucy was surprised.

"Yeah, she apparently came back and told Mira." He looked at her worried, but Lucy gave him a loving look that always calmed him.

"I'm sure she understands you missed Igneel."

"She apparently heard everything." He said with a smirk making her look at him and her face started turning red making him chuckle before she slapped his shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me." She squeaked before she gasped. "Oh no."

"What?" he asked confused.

She glanced around. "She must be so hurt." She looked sadly as she looked around for Lisanna but didn't find her, Lucy stood up.

"Where you going?" He asked still completely confused.

Lucy sighed. "I'm sure her seeing us and hearing us must have broken her heart."

"Why?" He asked oblivious making her sigh and shake her head at him.

"She loved you, Natsu." She told him making him look shocked.

"What? No way!"

Lucy gave a small smile, he was always so oblivious. "You need to talk to her."

"Why?"

Lucy heaved a sigh as she pulled him her his feet and tugged him towards the staircase that led to the rooms for guild members who wanted to live there. "Because you need to tell her that it wasn't her fault. You remember that story you told me about when you were a kid and she helped you hatch Happy?"

He nodded. "But, Luce, we were kids. We didn't know anything."

"Sometimes those feeling don't just go away because you got older. Some people still hold onto them." Lucy said looking at him. "Talk to her, okay? Just trust me."

"It's still stupid, but fine. I trust you." He said.

Lucy smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She turned leaving him in the hall where he went to the door labeled Lisanna and knocked.

Slowly the door opened, and he heard a squeak. "Natsu… what are you… why are you up here?" She asked as he stood in the doorway looking at her.

"Mira told me you saw me and Lucy." She gasped and tried to stutter through an explanation. "Lucy said I should talk to you." She looked at him. "She thinks you liked me and all from when we were kids and took care of Happy." Her face went red. "Lisanna, we were just kids."

"I know." She looked down. "I just…" She shook her head. "It's silly. I thought that when I came back we could be like we used to be. But when I came back and saw you with Lucy… after all this time I saw it, that you loved each other. I just…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Natsu pulled her into a hug as she tried to hide the tears. "I'm sorry Lisanna." She looked up at him. "I can't keep that promise from back then. But we'll always be family." She slowly gave a small smile and nodded. "Don't be upset, okay?"

She gave a little laugh. "Right." She nodded.

Natsu grinned before he left her alone and went back to find Lucy sitting with Levy. He dropped in the seat beside her. "Is Lisanna okay?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "She's strong."

"She is." Lucy agreed with a small smile as Levy looked between them confused.

"What happened to Lisanna?" She asked making Natsu and Lucy look at her.

Lucy gave a soft sigh as she looked at Natsu who grinned. She shook her head. "Go ahead. Everyone's going to find out eventually I guess." She sighed, knowing this was going to be one of the most embarrassing moments in her life.

"Lisanna found out about me and Lucy." He grinned making Lucy look at him slightly surprised he didn't yell it to the guild.

"What? You and Lucy?!" Levy yelled looking between them shocked. Lucy's face turned red as everyone turned to look as Natsu just grinned and laughed.

"Finally!" They heard Gray say.

"I was getting so worried I was going to slip." Wendy said with a relieved sigh.

Erza stood up. "Now we can celebrate!" Lucy turned even more red before grabbing the end of Natsu's scarf and trying to use it to hide her face while he grinned proud and laughed. The guild broke out in cheers and used it as an excuse to celebrate and drink even more.

Natsu smirked as he felt Lucy lean into his side watching their guild mates so laughing and joking and drinking together so happy. "It's good to see them so happy." She said with a small smile. Natsu nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She watched as he sat looking at the others making her smile. "Go be you, Natsu."

He looked at her as she smiled. He smirked and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Luce." He said in her ear before he was off starting brawls with the others leaving others to laugh at the antics as she smiled and shook her head, watching Natsu be himself. She felt her heart swell as she looked at all of their friends. After all the hardships and world ending events they had faced over the years they could all still smile and laugh, they could all still bond together and celebrate their family.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy shook her head as she listened to Natsu and Grey discussing how they had gone off on a hundred-year quest but was returning to the guild after six months of searching for Aquarius' key. "Levy's due soon and I want to be there when the baby is born." She told the two of them. "I know you two want to be there too, and it'll be good to see our friends after being away." She smiled. "Besides it's not like we could really be searching for a hundred years, you do realize we're humans right." The two young men looked at each other making her sigh as they made their way through the city and towards the guild hall.

As the team walked in the guild went silent before they all cheered, welcoming them back. Grey walked over to Juvia off to the side while Erza smiled and was embraced by the members. Natsu stood right at Lucy's side as Levy ran over to Lucy with Jet and Droy behind her. "I'm so glad you're back, Lu." She smiled happily as she stepped back and smiled as Lucy smiled brightly and looked at her swollen belly.

"I'm so happy for you, Levy." Lucy said as she gently touched her belly.

Levy smiled. "It's twins."

"No way!" Lucy looked at her shocked as she nodded. "That's awesome!"

"I know right?" She smiled.

"Where's Gajeel?" Lucy asked looking around.

Levy smiled. "He took a last-minute job to get some extra money, so he can be here for a little while when these two are born."

"Levy don't worry." Jet said as Levy started to cry.

"I'm not." She said as she wiped ears from her eyes. Lucy hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, its all these hormones. I just… I cry…" She sniffled as Natsu looked alarmed.

"It's fine." Lucy smiled softly. "He'll be back soon right?" Levy nodded.

"It's really good to see you all back." Mirajane smiled as they walked farther into the guild to greet the others. She sat beside Levy who was laughing as the guild fell back into the normal flow.

Happy flew over to sit with the two women as they talked about the twins and how Gajeel was going to be as a father. Lucy suspected he would be better than he let on with his tough guy exterior. Happy dosed off in Lucy's arms making Levy smile. "You'll be a great mom one day too."

"Huh?" Lucy looked at her before looking down at Happy.

"Maybe to some dragon slayer babies as well." Levy winked at her with a bright smile as Lucy look taken aback. "Oh come on, you would have to be dead to not see you and Natsu." Lucy turned red as she glanced at Natsu who was running around getting into brawls with whoever would take him on. "You love him and don't even try to deny it." She said as Lucy turned back to argue. "Don't waist time. After everything we've all been through you should know better than anyone to make the most of the time you have."

Lucy looked down at Happy still sound asleep. "I know." She said softly. "I just…" She sighed and shook her head as Levy smiled at her again.

"Don't stress on it." Levy said. "Just don't miss the opportunity." Lucy smiled and nodded. "Well I think I'll head home and get some sleep." She sighed and stood up. "These two don't let me get much before they wake me up. I'll see you tomorrow, Lu. And remember what I said." Lucy smiled and nodded as she watched her friend leave with Jet and Droy at her side. She looked back at Natsu as he laughed with the others as if none of them had almost died so many times.

"Lucy." Happy said as he sleepily looked up at her. "Are we going home?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Lucy gave a small smile and nodded. "As soon as we can get Natsu to stop brawling." As if the master had heard her he grew his hand and smacked them all down.

"It's late, we don't want a mess to be cleaning up all night." He said looking at the group who all apologized before he took his hand back and the guild calmed down. Natsu dropped in the seat beside Lucy as the others went about their business.

"Master's right, it is late." Natsu said as he reached out to pat the sleepy Happy on the head as he cuddled back into Lucy's arms. "Little guys completely worn out."

"Yeah. He's been doing a lot of flying recently." She smiled and ran her hand over Happy's head. "Should take him home to get a good rest." Natsu gave a nod and stood up with her following.

"Hey, Lucy?" She looked at him as they walked from the guild. "You want to stay with Happy and me tonight?" He asked shyly as his face tinted red as he tried to look as if it didn't matter. He glanced at her. Lucy looked at him a minute and nodded. "Okay." He smiled as they walked towards his and Happy's house.

In the six months since they left her and Natsu seemed to have grown closer. Even to the point of sleeping as close as they could without being picked on by Grey and Happy. As they reached the house Natsu watched as Lucy laid Happy on the bed before he pulled her back to him making her smile as he wrapped his arms around her. In fact, they had gotten much closer than any of their friends had realized. After they left and Natsu told her he liked her in his own way, they had spent some time talking about things and the truth came out completely.

Natsu pulled her into a kiss as she wrapped her arms up around his neck and his snaked around her waist, pulling her tight to him. They rested their heads together with soft smiles, they knew they would need to tell everyone sooner or later, but they decided to let it come out as it did. "You must be as exhausted at Happy." Lucy smiled as she looked up at him. "You've been walking the whole time since you can't ride in the carriage and all."

"Not too tired." He smirked before Lucy looked over her shoulder at Happy. She gave a soft smile before she looked back at Natsu who was looking at Happy. He looked back her, their eyes locked and they felt their hearts swell with what they felt for each other before they leaned in for another kiss. This one was like the many they had shared when they had been able to have some time to themselves. One of love and want. Lucy smiled as she pulled Natsu with her as they made their way outside, so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping cat. Natsu chuckled as he followed her and shut the door behind them.

As soon as the door shut Natsu tugged on her arm making her turn into his arms as he pressed a deep kiss to her lips. Lucy smiled as she backed away and teased him to follow her away from the house a bit before he chuckled and turned her around, not waiting he kissed her again with that same deep loving and wanting kiss as he backed her against a tree. Natsu grinned as Lucy pushed his vest from his shoulders. This wasn't their first time sneaking off in the woods. They had started stealing time to themselves a month into their quest and it didn't take much after that before they started pushing forward in their relationship. Soon they were both stripped and Natsu pulled Lucy with him as he laid on the ground.

The next morning Natsu smirked as he shifted, holding Lucy in his arms still laying on the soft grass. He felt Lucy shift closer to him, getting more comfortable. He laid there, taking in her scent and relaxing, thinking of the future he could have with her. He couldn't stop the smile as he imagined having what Gajeel had. The iron dragon slayer had a point when he had talked to him that morning before they all left. Although he was a dragon slayer and would become a large target, he wouldn't go down with regrets of not being with the one he loved. Who knew one of the monster dragon slayers could feel this way. Natsu smiled again and looked at Lucy as she shifted again and looked up at him. That was the moment he made up his mind. He would have it all, he would give Lucy everything and together they will have the best life with no regrets.

"Good morning." She smiled up at him as she leaned up a bit. Natsu grinned at her as she moved to place a soft kiss on his lips. He turned to lay on top of her, kissing her jaw and neck the way he had discovered made her squirm and pant. Suddenly he looked up towards the house. "What is it?"

He sniffed the air. "Lisanna's coming." He said as he looked back at her.

"Guess we'll have to wait for later." Lucy said with a small smile. "It's nothing we haven't dealt with before."

Natsu chuckled and nodded giving her another quick kiss before he pushed up and helped her to her feet as they dressed quickly. He watched her try to smooth her hair, so it wasn't as obvious what they had been doing. He smirked as they walked back to his home together where they found Happy sprawled on the bed still sound asleep. Lucy gently covered him back up and tucked him in earning a loving look from Natsu before there was a knock on the door. Lucy smiled and sat down as Natsu went to the door, already knowing who it was.

"Natsu!" She smiled happily. "I heard you got back last night, I was on a job and I just wanted to see how you were doing. You look exhausted, I guess you didn't get much sleep since you've went on that quest." Natsu smirked and let her him as she spoke. She stopped and looked at Lucy sitting on the couch, trying to look as natural as possible. "Oh, I… I didn't know…"

"I was just checking on Happy." Lucy said as she stood up, she looked at Natsu, neither was ready to share this with others, wanting to wait as long as possible before they started getting picked on or the crazy celebration that was sure to happen. "He was flying a lot recently and he seems to take after Natsu for pushing himself."

"Oh, really? Is he okay?" Lisanna asked worried.

"He's just really tired." Natsu said looking at Happy. It was the truth after all. "He's going to need a lot of sleep."

"Well it looks like you need a lot too." Lisanna said as she looked at Natsu before back at happy as Natsu tried to shoot a glare at Lucy as she tried to suppress a laugh. "Well I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing." She smiled at Natsu. "It's good to see you again, Lucy. See you guys at the guild." She smiled brightly as she left the house.

Lucy sighed as she walked over to Natsu. "Maybe we should just tell everyone. I mean we can deal with the others, I mean all we're doing is keeping secrets and it's going to hurt her." She looked at Natsu as he crossed his arms. "I know you don't want to hurt her but…"

"I know." He sighed as he thought a minute. "You're right." He said softly.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

Natsu smirked. "We tell everyone of course."

"Maybe we should tell her first and then tell the others." Lucy suggested. "You and her… you have a history, a connection I don't…"

"Yeah but it's just a history when we were kids. It's not like that."

"It is for her." Lucy said sadly. "She held onto all those memories and feelings. Natsu…" He furrowed his brow. "She loves you."

"But…" He sighed as he looked at her. "Lucy…"

"Natsu, it's going to be better if you talk to her before it gets out. It's only going to hurt her more if someone else tells her or if she sees…" Natsu gave a nod before he turned and stepped forward resting his head against hers. "It's going to hurt no matter what, but it'll be better this way."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said softly.

Natsu gave a small smile and he pressed a kiss to her lips. "If you say so. Take care of Happy for me."

"Of course." She nodded before he turned and was out the door after Lisanna. "I'm so sorry, Lisanna." She said softly, knowing how heartbroken the girl would be, but she knew this was the best option.

Natsu found Lisanna walking through the park towards the guild. "Lisanna." He said as he caught up to her making her turn quickly to look shocked.

"Natsu." She said as he stopped in front of you. "What's wrong?"

"I… we need to talk." He said making her turn her head to the side, curious as to what was going on. "I know when we were kids, we made a promise and stuff but…" He paused. "I want you to know that Lucy and me…"

"Are together." She said softly looking down sadly as he looked shocked. "I figured you were together. I saw it all those years ago when I first came back, you've loved her for a while now, it was just a matter of time before you figured it out." She gave a small smile as she looked back at him as he looked shocked. "Thanks for coming to tell me, Natsu. You know you'll always be in my heart." She smiled and watched a small smile come to his lips before she gave him a hug. "You should tell the others too. I know everyone will be really happy for you."

"Yeah, we will." He grinned.

"I'll see you guys at the guild. Your secret's safe with me." She said before she started walking away. Natsu watched her another minute before he turned back towards his house.

"Natsu!" He heard before Happy flew into his chest when he was half way home.

"Hey Happy." He smiled at his friend as Lucy walked closer.

"He woke up and said we should meet you." She shrugged. "I stalled him as long as I could before he took off."

Happy stuck his tongue out at her before looking at Natsu. "Lucy wouldn't let me leave. She said you were doing something important. Were you getting me a fishy?" He asked excited.

"No, I had to talk to someone." He said ruffling the Exceed's head. "I had to tell Lisanna." He said as he looked at Lucy who gave a sad smile.

"Was she okay?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded. "She said she knew." He grinned, "She said that it was just a matter of time." He chuckled.

"That you looooovvvve each other?" Happy teased but saw Natsu and Lucy give each other a small smile as Lucy walked closer.

"That's right." She smiled as Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist. Her smile brightened. "I love Natsu."

Natsu chuckled. "And I love Lucy." Happy smiled as he looked between the two.

"Happy, can you not say anything yet?" Lucy asked looking at the cat still in Natsu's arms. "We'll tell them but we don't want you to just shout it out." She looked at Natsu. "And please try not to embarrass me." He grinned at her and she sighed, she knew there was no way they were going to get through this without being embarrassed. The three made their way towards the guild, taking their time as they took in the moment of peace together. As soon as they got to the guild Levy pulled Lucy away to look at the books she had stacked on the table while Natsu was pulled to greet the other members who hadn't been there the night before.

Lucy looked over at Natsu as he looked at her and she couldn't help the smile. "Lu… did you take my advice?"

Lucy looked at her friend. "Can you keep a secret for me? Just for a little bit?" Levy nodded. "Natsu and I, we started getting a little closer a month after we left. We've been together since then."

"What?" She gasped as Lucy smiled and nodded. "Seriously? Oh I'm so happy." She hugged Lucy tight.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled making the two turn as Gajeel and Lily walked into the guild. "You're late!"

"And you're not even supposed to be here." Gajeel grinned at Natsu before he walked over to where Levy and Lucy sat. "Hey." He smirked as he dropped in the set on the other side of Levy.

"How was the job?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Easy. I told you not to worry." He smirked as she shook her head. "How are the two brats?" He asked as he gently touched her belly.

Her smile brightened. "They're doing just fine. Although these two apparently don't want me to sleep." She sighed as she leaned into him. "Maybe them having their dad here will make the calm down."

"Hopefully it doesn't rile them up any more." Lucy smiled as Levy laughed and nodded in agreement.

"what are you all doing here anyway?" Gajeel asked Lucy.

Lucy gave a small smile. "I wanted to be here when the twins are born, I talked Erza into coming back and those two won't argue with her." She smirked glancing over to where Natsu and Gray were getting into another fight and Erza was putting an end to it. She felt Levy nudge her and smile at her as she caught the look between Natsu and Lucy as he walked away from the fight with Gray. As the day went on they all fell into their usually places and roles, enjoying their time with their friends, their family.

Natsu dropped in the seat beside Lucy as she was back, across from Levy talking to her about the babies. She smiled as he took his seat but continued talking with Levy. "So, Salamander." Gajeel grinned as he looked at Natsu. He glanced at Lucy then settled his eyes back on Natsu.

"Shit." Natsu said making Lucy and Levy look at him as Gajeel laughed.

"Did you really forget you're not the only one with a nose." He laughed.

Lucy and Levy looked between then confused. "What's going on?" Lucy asked only making Gajeel laugh harder. Levy elbowed him making him grin at her. "Natsu?"

"He can smell… us." He said looking away as she gave a soft yelp and looked back at the grinning Gajeel. "I didn't think about it, we never had to worry about it before."

"What will the famous salamander do?" Gajeel smirked. "You know Wendy will be back, she doesn't visit Lamia for long and Laxus and his followers will be here in no time. Then you have the two in Sabretooth." Lucy started turning red as she looked at Natsu looking bored. There friends were going to find out in such an embarrassing way.

"It'll be fine." Natsu said as a smirk came to his face and Gajeel smirked right back at him. Lucy wasn't so sure about that, but she wasn't going to worry about it right now.

"Let's go home." Levy told Gajeel. "I'm getting tired." He nodded and stood up, helping her to her feet.

"Good luck, Salamander." Gajeel smirked as he and Levy left the hall.

Lucy sighed, nothing she and Natsu ever did was easy, why did she think this would be different. She watched their guild mates enjoying themselves and Natsu smirked beside her. "Well we've got three down, how many more to go?" She sighed making him chuckle.

"It's not like most of them will really care all that much." He shrugged before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean into him, her head on his shoulder. She sighed, she was still feeling weak from all the traveling and searching for the key. She felt his grip tighten a bit. "Hey, you okay, Lucy?"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah, our quest still has me a bit tired. And last night didn't help." She whispered the last part, making him grin. "Traveling so much and all really took a lot out of all of us think."

"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged. "You want to go home?"

She looked up at him. The word home, just like the night before, it wasn't her home or his, just home. It made her smile as she rested her head back on his shoulder. "No, we can stay longer. Happy's having a good time still."

"He can come home when he's done." He said with a smirk she had come to know well. She giggled and shook her head. "You said later."

"I did, didn't I?" She smiled at him. "We have forever, remember." He grinned and nodded. "Let him have fun and we can all go home together. We can go to my place."

"You do have that comfy bed." He gave her another one of those smirks. She shook her head and rested back on him.

Cana dropped into the seat in front of them still drinking even though she was well beyond drunk now. "Well you two are such a cute couple." She teased, looking to get a rise out of them

She was confused as Natsu smirked and Lucy smiled. "We are, aren't we?" She watched as Cana looked between them, still confused before it slowly sank into her drunken mind.

She stood quickly. "No way!" Everyone turned to look at the new commotion. "You two? Seriously?" Lucy started to turn red and just wanted to hide but Natsu chuckled.

"You got a problem with that?" He grinned as she started to laugh before she fell over passed out. "Guess it was easy." He laughed as Lucy tried to duck her head.

"Really?" "You two?" "Finally." "About time." She heard the others saying as Natsu grinned and sat back beside her as she grabbed his scarf to cover her red face as he laughed.

It was a week later when Lucy was sitting at her desk writing when Happy burst through her open window. "Lucy!" He screamed as he flew to her.

"Happy! What's wrong? What happened?" She asked worry to see him and Natsu not with him.

"Levy! She's having the baby!" He called making her smile.

"Where's Natsu?" She wondered as she turned to grab her shoes and keys and was off to the guild.

"He's waiting at the guild with everyone. He told me to come tell you." Happy explained as he carried Lucy to the guild. They found Natsu waiting out front with a smile when they arrived. Happy let go and leaped into Natsu's arms as he caught them both.

"Come on, we have to meet them." He said as he pulled her along with him.

"What? They're here?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, apparently they were born early this morning. I found out when I got here, and I asked Happy to tell you." He explained as they made their way up the stairs to the infirmary where several of their guild mates stood around Levy, propped up in the bed with two bundles in her arms.

"Lu!" Levy smiled brightly as her friend came over to the bedside and looked down at the two little faces with blue fuzz on their heads. "They're beautiful, Levy." She said as she smiled at the twins.

"Meet your niece and nephew." Levy said with a smile.

"Niece and nephew?" Lucy asked confused.

Levy grinned. "Well yeah, you're like my sister. So, meet your niece, Shutora and your nephew, Yaje."

"Go on Blondie." Gajeel said with a grin as he stood on the other side of the bed. "Hold your niece and nephew." Lucy looked at him a minute before she smiled as Levy gently handed the twins to Lucy to hold. Lucy couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked at her new niece and nephew in her arms. Natsu grinned as he moved closer. Gajeel stepped up beside him. "Looking forward to the future, Salamander?" He grinned as Natsu looked at him then back at Lucy as she sat on the bed beside Levy, smiling at the babies.

"Maybe I am." He said softly not taking his eyes from the smile on Lucy's face. Gajeel smirked and nodded. They were all finally getting the happiness they deserved.

The two women sat talking about the twins softly as more guild members arrived to meet the new additions to the guild, until Porlyusica kicked everyone out so mother and babies could get the sleep they needed. Lucy couldn't get rid of the smile that was plastered on her face as she and Natsu went to the park while Happy and Carla caught up.

The two walked in silence, both feeling happy about having two new members of their big family, and to see their friends so happy. After everything the two had gone through they now had their twins and happiness.

It was Natsu who broke the silence as they stopped at the lake, watching the people there. "Lucy?" She looked at him and noticed him looking of, concentrating. "What… what do you want in the future?" He asked. Lucy looked at him a minute before she realized what he was talking about. "Our future."

She smiled brightly at him as she turned and rested her hands on his chest. "You know what I really want?" She looked down at her hands on his chest. "I want to be with you. No matter what happens, I want to be together forever. What ever happens we will go through together."

Natsu looked at her a minute before he gave a small smile. "What about a family and all?"

Lucy smiled and looked up. "As long as it's with you." Natsu grinned at her and pulled her into a deep kiss. They rested their heads together. "I love you Natsu. So, whatever is in our future, I say bring it on." He chuckled and kissed her once again before they hugged tightly, looking across the lake at couples helping the children feed the birds.

"When are we getting your key back?" Natsu asked making her smile and pull away.

"Well now that the twins are here, maybe a couple days we can head back out." Lucy said watching as he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled.

True to what they planned the group was back on the road, promising to stop back occasionally, mostly due to Gray and Juvia's promise to not be apart long.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy sighed as she walked out of the bathroom in her hotel room after a nice relaxing hot bath. She froze as she looked over at the bed and found Nastu laying on it, sleeping soundly. They had started out on their hundred year journey only two weeks ago and finially found a town with available rooms. she glared at the figure on her bed before she sighed and shook her head. In the two weeks since they had started the quest she had noticed a change in Natsu. Something that even Gray had noticed and begun teasing him for. The last couple days had been tough on Natsu especially since they had to take several trains chasing down a rumor about a gold key. She slowly made her way over and gave a soft smile as she looked at his peaceful face. She hadn't realized it until recently but she loved having him around, even when he pushed every single one of her buttons and took over her apartment. She smiled, she loved him and couldn't imagine life without him and Happy. She gently climbed on the bed and looked at him again before she laid down beside him. She was just starting to doze off when she felt an arm wrap around her middle and pull her tight against something warm. She gave a quick gasp, shocked but relaxed and turned a bit to see he was still asleep. She smiled and settled back down to fall asleep. He had made comments before that her scent calmed him. Lucy let herself doze back off with a small smile, letting this incident go this time.

The next morning Lucy woke up to find that at some point during the night they had moved. She was now cuddled into his side, using his bare chest as a pillow. She shifted and looked up finding him still sound asleep but now with Happy on his other side softly snoring. She gave a small smile as she reached over to cover Happy with the blanket that was now over her and Natsu instead of under them. Lucy looked back at Natsu, he must have fixed it at some point while she slept. She reached up and gently pushed his hair from his forehead, he was going to need another haircut soon.

She felt his arm tighten around her as he shifted onto his side. Lucy smiled and rested her head on his arm as she snuggled into his chest. After everything they had been through and her realization, what did it hurt to enjoy being close for a little while. She closed her eyes and remembered all the times she had screamed and hit him when he showed up in her room. All the times that slowly decreased to just shock before talking about why he was there. Her mind went back to the day they left on the quest. He had told her that they would be together forever. She smiled and cuddled closer, wrapping her arms around him. Talking about why he had decided to stay in her room last night would have to be later.

They lay together another half hour before Natsu started to stir. She just enjoyed the moment before she felt him shift, burring his face into her hair. He stayed there for a while and Lucy though he might have fallen back to sleep when she felt him shifting again. She slowly looked up at him as he looked at her as if he was shocked. "Good morning Natsu." She said with a small smile.

Natsu looked another moment before he grinned at her. "Morning, Luce."

She pulled back a little more. "So why exactly did you decide my room was where you should sleep when you paid for your own room?" She asked and watched as he paused and a small blush crossed his cheeks.

"I… um… sorry Lucy, I just… I couldn't sleep." He shrugged as she watched him with an annoyed look. "Sorry, I should have asked…" He said softly.

Lucy sighed and shook her head as she sat up and looked down at him. "Natsu." He looked at her. It was her turn to blush. "Don't worry about it. You can come in whenever you can't sleep." She looked away as he watched her. He saw the blush rise to her face as she looked away shyly. He heard Happy snoring next to him which made him remember what he and Happy had agreed to do once everything with Zeref was done. He looked back up at Lucy as she turned her face to look at him, but her eyes dropped to her lap.

"Lucy…" He said but she continued to look at her hands in her lap.

"Natsu?" He looked at her face as when she said his name. "When we left Magnolia. You said who cares about all that stuff I was thinking about because we're always going to be together. Forever." She looked at him, her brown eyes shining. "What did you mean?" She asked, she had been laying there for the last half hour thinking about it and wondering if there was a meaning behind the words or did he mean that as friends? She decided that she needed to answer more than why he had come to stay in her room last night. She needed to know.

Lucy watched as he blinked at her. "You don't know?" He asked making her furrow her brow. Natsu pushed himself to sit up in front of her, careful not to wake the still sleeping cat. "I meant we'll be together forever." She looked at him confused, that didn't make any sense to her. Natsu reached out and gently pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I…" He paused and looked at her before he sat up more and looked at her more seriously. "Happy and me made a plan for when we were done with Zeref. We never did tell you what it was."

Lucy shook her head. "Acnologia got in the way when you were about to say it." She said as she tilted her head. "I was afraid we had just imagined you were with us." She felt the pain and fear of that moment hit her again as if it had just happened.

"I want to be with you forever." He said making her brown eyes lock with his onyx ones. "I made up my mind when we were training, and it was part of my plan for after we finished off Zeref. I just… I didn't know what to say. Pretty stupid huh?" He chuckled before she fell into his chest crying. "Huh? What's wrong? If you don't wa-." He was cut off when she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised by her sudden action before he leaned into the kiss. Then they parted they rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said before she looked at him with a smile but tears still on her cheeks. "I was just so happy." Natsu chuckled and grinned at her. "Natsu?" She said making him look at her. "I love you and would love to be with you forever."

Natsu looked at her a moment longer before he grinned at her. "So you're my girlfriend?" He asked making a smile grow on her face as she nodded.

"I guess so." She nodded.

"Hey, Luce?" She looked at him. "I love you too." Her smile grew brighter before he pulled her to him and kissed her as she squeaked in surprise. They smiled at each other as they parted from the kiss. They heard people walking in the halls making them part more.

"We should get going." Lucy said softly. "We don't want to have Erza running after us." She smiled making Natsu chuckle and agree. Lucy climbed from the bed and started towards the bathroom to get ready for their long journey. Natsu was pulling his shirt on when he watched Lucy walk over and gently wake Happy. "Come on, Happy. It's time to get up."

"It is?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah." She watched the little cat yawn. "What time did you get here?"

"I don't know. It was really late." He said.

"You need to get to bed earlier, can't be out at all hours when we're on this quest. You know how the others like to cause trouble. You don't want to get caught in anything because you're tired." He looked at her. "So try to get to bed a little earlier, okay?" She smiled as he nodded. "Come on." She picked him up, letting him cuddle in her arms as she turned and found Natsu watching her with a smile. "What?" She asked him as he walked closer.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He smiled before the three made their way down the stairs and into the lobby where Erza and Wendy were already waiting for them.

Natsu stopped and looked over making Lucy look at him confused before she realized he was staring at all the food at the buffet. She sighed and smiled at him. "Don't make a mess please." She said before he was off to get food. She sighed and went over to the two women waiting both smiling at Natsu's antics.

"Happy, are you okay?" Wendy asked seeing him falling asleep in Lucy's arms.

"He's fine." Lucy smiled. "Stayed up a little too late last night. He's just tired." She explained.

Wendy smiled and looked at the now sleeping Happy. "I bet he was with Carla then. She didn't come to bed until almost midnight last night and now she's exhausted. She still sleeping." Wendy said making Lucy give a knowing smile to the cat before they heard whispers and gasps. Looking over they found Natsu with his plates piled up on the table, food piled high as he ate.

"Doesn't he know how to eat properly?" Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"It is Natsu." Erza smiled. "You better get used to it." She said giving Lucy a knowing look as Lucy turned red.

Wendy smiled at the blushing woman. "You are stuck with him now."

"And the children will no doubt have that same hunger." Added Erza, making Lucy grow more and more red.

"Who said anything about kids?" Lucy squeaked. "Or being stuck with him?"

"Oh please." Erza shook her head. "I've known him since he was a little kid. If you haven't figured it out by now, he loves you."

Lucy ducked her head a little as she mumbled. "I know." Erza and Wendy looked at her. "He told me before we left that we'd be together forever." She looked at them as they smiled softly at her. "And he told me he loved me."

"So you're together now?" Wendy asked excited. Lucy gave a nod and a small smile, but her face was still red. "That's great." Wendy giggled and hugged Lucy.

"Yes. I'm glad he finally spoke up." Erza smiled at her.

"Who spoke up about what?" Gray asked as he walked over to them. "The idiot's eating the place out of their food."

"We know." Lucy said sadly as she shook her head, but a small smile came to her face as she looked over at Natsu who grinned and continued to eat.

"So what were you talking about?" He asked as Lucy tensed and her face turned red again.

"Natsu told Lucy he loved her and they're together now." Wendy smiled happily. Gray looked between Lucy and Natsu before he gave a soft chuckle and grinned.

"About time." Lucy looked at him quickly. "He's so stupid, acting like no one knew."

"We should get going." Erza said with a smile, saving Lucy from any more comments. Wendy nodded and went to get Carla as Lucy sighed and walked over to where Natsu was still eating as much as he could. "I really am glad he finally told her."

"Yeah. About time they stopped playing games and got together." Gray agreed as they watched Lucy telling Natsu it was time to leave. "He may be an idiot but those two deserve to be happy after everything."

"As do you and Juvia." Erza said watching him smirk and nod.

"I suppose so." He said as he walked away.

Lucy shook her head as Natsu laughed, the two walking over to Erza. Wendy arrived a moment later with Carla beside her. "Okay, let's head out and see what we can find today." The group left and started out on their quest to gather information on the golden key. Information that had led them here.

The group had been on the quest for a year when they decided to check back in with the guild. Lucy was excited to see her friend and her twins who had been born five months ago. They opened the door to the guild hall making everyone look at them before cheering that they were home. Gray was pulled away almost immediately by Juvia making Natsu laugh at him. Lucy rolled her eyes and elbowed him hard in the side making him look back at her. She gave him a pointed look as he chuckled and pulled her closer to his side.

"Don't think that will get you off the hook." Lucy scolded before their friends crowded around cheering and welcoming them back. "I'm going to go find Levy. Behave, Natsu. Don't go making fun of Gray or you'll regret it."

"I get it." He said before they turned and greeted their friends. Lucy made her way through the group and out the back door of the guild hall to a large court yard. She smiled when she saw Levy talking with Gajeel while the twins sat in a playpen that looked like it was a permanent fixture now.

"You guys look tired." She said as she stopped and smiled. The two turned and looked at her, Levy smiled brightly as she ran to her friend.

"Lu! I didn't know you were coming home yet. Did you find the key?" She asked as she pulled away to look at her.

"No not yet, but we have an idea where it might be. We figured we'd come home and see everyone before we set off again. I wanted to meet the newest members of our family." Her smile brightened as they looked over at the twins playing on their backs in the playpen.

"Well come meet them." Levy smiled and led her friend over. "We had an area set up for them away from the nonsense in there. You know how they can get."

"Yeah, I've been running around the world with three of them." Lucy laughed.

Levy stopped beside Gajeel and smiled at the two. "Lucy, meet Shutora and Yaje."

"They're beautiful, Levy." Lucy said looking at the two babies as they swung their arms and kicked their feet, giggling. "I can't believe you have twins." She smiled and hugged her friend. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Lu. I'm so glad you were able to come home and meet them."

"I'm sorry we didn't come back sooner. I would have loved to have been here when they were born." Lucy shook here head. "But we had to run down a new rumor and then Natsu and Gray got us into some trouble."

"Where is the salamander?" Gajeel finally spoke.

Lucy looked at him then smirked. "Probably starting a fight inside." Gajeel wandered off to find the newly arrived friends leaving the two women to sigh and shake their heads. "So how are you holding up? I'm sure twins can be a lot let along being part dragon slayer."

Levy giggled. "It's not too bad. They're definitely a handful but Gajeel helps a lot. It's funny the great iron dragon slayer mighty Gajeel sitting there changing diapers and feeding them and even keeping them occupied so I can get a shower and relax." She smiled as Lucy smiled brightly and looked back at the twins. "You want to hold one of them? I don't trust Gajeel to not get into a braw in there. Master will not be happy."

Lucy smiled as Levy sighed, lifting her son and handing him to Lucy before lifting her daughter up and the two women walked into the guild hall watching the fighting continue as the cheers got louder. Lucy shook her head watching as Natsu was in the center of it all. Erza stomped into the middle of it putting a stop to the brawls and the guild went back to the joyous cheers and drinking. The two women walked farther in as Wendy and the others who had been on the quest made their way over to look at the newest additions to the fairy tail family.

"They're so adorable." Wendy smiled happily looking at the twins as they seemed to have become tired.

Levy smiled as she gently handed her daughter to Wendy to hold making the young woman's face light up. She then leaned into Gajeel who had wandered back to her side. Natsu stood looking at the little boy in Lucy's arms as he yawned, and his eyes slowly started to close. Lucy smiled at him as he stood at her side, she glanced at Levy who smiled and nodded before watching as Lucy gently handed the boy to Natsu.

Natsu looked shocked, he had never held a baby before. Lucy smiled as she handed the boy to him. "Here, make sure you have your arm under his head. Like this." She said as she adjusted his arms to hold the five-month-old. She smiled at him as he stood holding the boy, looking down at his sleeping face. A smile tugged at his face making Lucy smile even more. Watching Natsu hold the baby set off a new feeling through her. She felt Levy hug her as they watched the dragon slayer.

"So when's your turn?" Levy whispered making Lucy turn red as the dragon slayers near them heard and gave a look. Natsu chuckled and grinned as talks about how cute the twins were picked up and Erza took the boy from Natsu.

The celebrations went on long into the night. At one-point Gajeel and Levy left to take the twins home, some other guild members slowly filtered out for the night. Several smiled as when they caught sight of Natsu wrapping his arms around Lucy as she stood to the side after saying goodnight to Levy, Gajeel and the twins. Lucy smiled brightly as Natsu leaned closer to her grinning. They didn't realize the others were watching as Natsu pressed a kiss to her cheek and said something making her nod.

They slipped from the guild hall and made their way to her apartment leaving the last ones at the guild to celebrate for their friends. Natsu dropped onto the bed, sprawled out as soon as they entered the apartment. "Natsu." She sighed and shook her head. "You're going to have to move, you know that right?"

"Nope." He grinned making her shake her head.

"You better be moved by the time I finish changing or you'll be sorry." She threatened as she wandered into the bathroom with her P.J.s. It only took her a few minutes before she was back out and found him still sprawled on the bed and even starting to doze off. She smirked as she walked over to the bed and pounced on him, startling him. She sat on him with a smirk as he looked up at her confused. "I told you to move."

She smirked but it slowly slid from her face as he grinned up at her mischievously. Suddenly he jumped up and turned them so she was on her back on the mattress. "Now what are you gonna do?" He teased as she squeaked in surprise at the sudden shift. She looked at him a minute before she smiled. She grabbed his scarf and pulled him to her for a kiss before she pressed and turned them back over for her to startle him as he fell back on the mattress.

"That's what I'm going to do." She smirked as he looked up and chuckled.

"That wasn't exactly fair." He smirked at her as she smiled. Natsu grabbed her waist and turned them again. He leaned down pressing a loving kiss to her lips. The two melted into the kiss, the world faded away. Lucy reached up and unzipped his shirt before pushing it off his broad shoulders. He ran his hand over her stomach, pushing her shirt up as his hand warmed her skin. Before long the two had stripped each other and were rolling around in her bed, breathless and full of passion.

Natsu was the first one awake the next morning. He looked at Lucy sleeping on his chest, her arms wrapped around him, their bare legs tangled together. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and grinned. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. She sat in his heart right next to Igneel. He felt her start to stir as she sighed and looked up at him with a smirk before she pressed a gentle kiss to his chest that sent waves of love through him. She smiled as he pulled her up to press a kiss to her lips. The sound of soft snoring made them both turn to see Happy sound asleep on the fluffy chair beside the bed.

"guess he came home after we went to sleep." Natsu said.

"I hope it was after we went to sleep." Lucy said as her face turned red. "I'm getting a bath." She said before she slid from the bed and ran to the bathroom leaving a grinning Natsu laying in the bed. He looked at the door to the bathroom and couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. Even after a year together he still couldn't believe how his life had turned out. He decided it was time for him to started getting up and ready for the day.

The team had been back home in Magnolia for the last two weeks, and it was time to get back to their quest. Today they were going to go get what they needed to collect before they headed back out on their hundred-year quest. Lucy went to get changed as Natsu finished getting dressed, Happy yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Morning, Natsu." He said sleepily.

Natsu smirked at him. "Morning, Happy. How'd you sleep?"

"Really good. When I got here I saw that you and Lucy already went to bed so I slept here because I didn't want to wake you guys again." He said making Natsu nod. "It's still really comfy." He smiled.

"When Lucy's out of the bath we're going to go shopping." Natsu told him. "We need to get some stuff before we leave for the quest again. You coming or do you have plans with Carla again?" He teased making Happy blush a bit as Natsu grinned at him.

"I was going to go to the guild." Happy mumbled.

"Don't worry." Lucy said as she walked back into the room, fully dressed now. "We'll make sure to get you some tasty fish." She smiled as he smiled happily and hugged her. Lucy laughed softly before he pulled back thanking her and was off to the guild hall. Natsu stood looking at the doorway. "He's growing up." She told him.

Natsu looked at her. "I know." He said making her smirk. "Come on, let's get the shopping over with."

"Right." She nodded as she slid her key pouch onto her hip and followed him out into the streets. They wandered the shops, collecting what they needed and making sure to stop and get fish for Happy. As they walked she saw Natsu looking at home items. "What are you looking at?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I was just thinking." He said as he looked at her as she tilted her head waiting for him to continue. "We spent every night at one of our places and we're always together…" He trailed off looking at her. "Maybe we should have one place so Happy doesn't have to go searching for us."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" She asked as he shrugged making her smile. "I think it would be a smart idea, Natsu." She nodded.

"You do?" He asked unsure.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, like you said we've been staying together anyway and this way Happy will know right where to go."

"We can use my house." He told her. "Then you don't have to keep paying that rent."

"It definitely would save money." She agreed.

Natsu grinned at her. "We can make mine and Happy's even bigger and then it'll be all of our house."

Lucy smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I think that sounds wonderful." She looked up at him. "Before we leave again I'll tell my landlady that I'll be leaving when we finally get back from this quest. I hope she doesn't take my stuff again."

Natsu laughed. "Why don't we put all your stuff at mine and Happy's and then when we get back we can make the house huge and all?" He suggested.

Lucy looked at him. "When did you get so smart?" She teased making him laugh. "Come on, let's finish shopping and then we can start working on our plan." Natsu nodded and followed as they continued their shopping. The two walked to his house to drop off the items they bought.

"You really okay with moving here?" He asked looking at her slightly worried as she started putting items away.

She looked at him and smiled. "Of course I am." She looked at him before she sighed and put the items in her hands on the tiny counter before she turned back to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Natsu, this is the home you built, the home you raised Happy in. I'm the one who should be asking you if your sure about this? You're talking about changing your home and everything for me. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said as he pulled her closer. "I never want to let you go, Luce." He smirked making her smile.

"We should talk to Happy and make sure he's okay with all of this. It's his home too." She said with a small sigh.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Natsu smirked. "Besides this means he'll have his own room now."

"I'm sure he'll like that as much as we will." She smiled making him laugh. She pulled away to continue putting the items away. "We should talk to him before we start moving stuff. Even if he is okay with it, it's still…" He nodded and started helping her put tings away.

"There you are." Happy said as he came in the door and looked at the two. "I thought we were staying at Lucy's." Natsu looked up from setting up his bag for the trip in the morning. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's doing something with her keys." Natsu shrugged. She had left ten minutes ago talking something about trying to get the spirits to help her on finding the exact location of the key. "Hey, Happy." He said as he sat down and looked at the exceed. "Would you be okay with making the house bigger and having Lucy move in with us?"

Happy looked at him confused. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it? We all live together anyway." Natsu smiled happily as he looked at the little cat.

"We'll be a real family then." Natsu smiled at him making Happy smile and nod. "We'll do it when we're done with the quest."

"You even have your very own room." They heard as Lucy walked in with a smile.

"Really?" Happy asked excited. "It'll be mine?" She nodded as Natsu grinned with a nod before Happy flew at him and hugged him crying a thank you. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. This was their little family and it was becoming more and more real.

"I guess it's settled." Natsu said looking at her as she nodded. "We better get started moving stuff so you can get rid of that apartment. It's going to take forever to get everything moved."

"I don't have that much stuff." Lucy sighed as Happy cheered. Natsu stood and ran making Lucy and Happy follow him to Lucy's apartment, stopping to get boxes before continuing enthusiastically. "The dresser and all is what was here when I moved in so we need to leave all of that. I'll pack up my clothes if you two want to go around and pack up things in the kitchen and the table." She said watching the two head to the kitchen. She knew ninety percent of the items in there wouldn't make it to Natsu and Happy's place but that was fine. She smiled, she was moving in with them. They were moving closer to really being together forever. It took them most of the evening, but they finally had all of her things moved into the home that was soon be shared by all three of them, as a family. Natsu smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'm really happy." He said softly as he dropped his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Me too." She smiled as she reached up to touch the hair on the back of his head. "I'm so incredibly happy." He turned his head, to burry his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you Natsu and I'm excited to find out what forever is like with you."

"A life together forever, with you and Happy. A family…" He lifted his head and watched her smile at him.

"Forever." She said before she grabbed his scarf and pulled him into a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy smiled as she took a deep breath of the fresh air in the city. The team had been back for a week after they completed the hundred-year mission in a few months. It turned out to be a job that had been on the board since the time of the first master. The danger around the job was too much with Zeref and Acnologia running around, but once they had been defeated by the guild Natsu, Erza and Gray had decided to take it as a way to get back into their lives after everything. Wendy found out and asked to tag along s she would get some training and experience and Lucy naturally was just told and pulled along with Natsu.

Lucy smiled a little brighter as she thought about the dragon slayer. Her cheeks turned pink as she thought about the quiet moments they had shared on that mission, the things they had talked about and agreed to. She looked up at the sky and her smile grew, they were officially a couple now.

Suddenly something slammed into her chest. Looking down she found a sobbing Happy. "Happy? What's wrong?" She asked, cradling the little exceed.

"Natsu!" He cried and looked up at Lucy. "There's something wrong with him. I've never see him like this."

Lucy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"He says he's too hot and he's not looking good. Come quick." He said as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her with him towards her apartment. "I flew him here when he passed out."

"Passed out?" Lucy was getting afraid as they burst into her apartment. "Natsu…" She said as she ran over to him. Happy had dropped him on the bed before he ran off to find her. Lucy reached out and touched his forehead. "He's got a fever." She mused as she watched him shiver.

"Is Natsu going to be okay?" Happy asked tears still streaming down his face.

Lucy smiled at him. "He'll be okay. Natsu just caught a cold, that's all." She shook her head and looked back at him with a sigh. "I'm surprised he's never caught one before with all his antics."

"He's had colds before but this…" Happy looked as if he was watching his friend die.

Lucy gently pulled him into her arms and smiled at him softly. "Trust me, he'll be okay. I'm going to get a few things for him, I want you to stay here with him okay?" She let him sit on the bed beside Natsu before she reached to the bottom of her bed and pulled the cover up to cover the shivering dragon slayer. She wet a rag and brought it back resting it on Natsu's head. "Keep him covered up, even if he complains he's hot, it'll help with the fever, and if this gets too hot run it under some cold water and put it back on his head." She explained to Happy.

"Leave it to me." He nodded.

"I'm going to get some soup and medicine for him right in town. I'll only be a few minutes." Happy nodded before Lucy sighed and left to get what she needed to help Natsu feel better. She gave a small smile, it was her job to help him as his friend and it was her job to nurse him back to health as his girlfriend.

It was only a few minutes before she arrived back and heard scuffling and mumbled voices. She opened the door to see Happy running across the rom trying to keep the cloth on Natsu's head cold and keep him from kicking the blanket off like a little child.

"Lucy said you have to keep it on." Happy said as Natsu groaned.

"Natsu, you listen to Happy." Lucy said as she set the bag on the little table. She watched as Natsu tossed his head as she walked over to him. She smiled as she leaned down to him. "Stop giving him such a hard time, he's so worried about you."

"Here, Lucy!" He called as he ran back with a cold cloth. Lucy smiled and gently laid it on his head.

"It's too hot!" He whined.

"You'll be fine, heat is nothing for you." She said as she shook her head. "You've caught yourself a bad cold. You need to stay under the blankets. I've got some soup and medicine for you too. So why don't you try to sleep while I make you some soup and listen to Happy." She looked at the exceed. "Take care of him while I make some dinner for us."

"Aye!" Happy said as he sat on the bed beside Natsu who was already dosing off to sleep. Lucy went to make the soup for Natsu, a fish for Happy and some food for herself before she took the medicine over to him.

"Natsu." Lucy said making him look at her through half laden eyes. "Take some medicine. It'll help." She said as she held out a tiny cup of liquid. He sat up and took the medicine before he started coughing and gaging as if she had just given him acid. Happy looked afraid as he watched Natsu react to the liquid. "Oh, don't be a baby. It wasn't that bad." She said putting her hand on her hip and looked at him as he continued. "I made some soup for you, come on." She said as she made him sit up, but she made sure to gently pull a small blanket around his shoulders.

"Is it poisoned like that stuff?" He asked eyeing the soup in the bowl she handed him.

"Don't be a baby, Natsu. It was just medicine that will help bring down the fever and help you feel better. Now eat your soup it'll help keep your stomach calm." She said as she started eating. He continued to eye the soup but started to eat slowly. As the sun sank and they finished their food Lucy got Natsu back into bed and covered him again.

"Lucy." Natsu said making her look at him. "Thanks for taking care of me, Luce." He said softly making her smile before she sat on the side of the bed.

"Of course, Natsu." She said softly. "I'll always take care of you, just like you take care of me." She smiled making him grin. "Now go to sleep. It'll help you get better. I'll wake you up when it's time for your medicine."

"No way." He protested. "I'm never going to take that poison again." He said sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"You're such a baby, it's not that bad. Besides it'll help you feel better." She said and watched as he looked away. "Fine, if you won't take your medicine, I won't let you kiss me." She said making him look at her from the corner of his eye. "So you going to take the medicine?"

"That's not fair." He protested making her smile.

"Take your medicine, I won't let you kiss me until you're better. I don't want to get sick too." She said watching as he gapped at her before he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Good." She said as she pulled the blanket up around him. "Now go to sleep." She leaned down and kissed his forehead before placing the cold cloth back on his head. "Get better soon, Natsu." She said softly letting him fall asleep while she cleaned up and kept an eye on the time for his next dose of medicine. She looked at the dragon slayer sound asleep under the blankets in her bed and she couldn't help but smile brightly. She really did love him and was happy that she could call him her boyfriend. Even when he was being a big baby.


End file.
